


Headhunting Lucy

by RenegadeLord



Category: Not Going Out (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeLord/pseuds/RenegadeLord
Summary: Lucy Adams is a successful businesswoman but still searches for love. When a big contract comes in she thinks her luck has changed. Little does she know that the headhunter is about to become the hunted, and that this time, love might not be optional.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Headhunting Lucy

It was another drizzly and dreary day, and Lucy was getting ready to go to work when Lee finally arose from his night's slumber. 'Morning Lee. If you're looking for the cornflakes, they're back in the cupboard. Weirdly enough they don't belong in the fridge. Then again I found your socks in there earlier so I supposed that isn't too bad really.'

Lee however, was confused regarding how Lucy was dressed up, her hair stuck up and wearing a grey suit so sharp you could cut your finger on it. 'Where are you going?' 'Erm work? Listen Lee, I know that you've never worked a day in your life, but I do have a job. And as I told you yesterday, I've got a potential client meeting with me today.'

'Really? What is it you do again – work at a gallows?' She rolled her eyes at the ignorant comment. 'Very funny Lee. You know I work as a headhunter. They're looking for three Deputy Managers for a bank, and if they choose to trust me with finding them, it could absolutely make my career. Anyway, I have to go. We're meeting at a little office he's renting.'

While pouring his cornflakes, Lee was listening to this intently. 'Cosy office is it? Just enough room for two people and some flailing legs?' She then turned around to him, turning as sharply as her suit was. 'You know, I've just thought of the perfect job for you.' Dumbly smiling, he imagined the possibilities.

'Fortune teller? Astronaut? Strippergram?' 'No, I was actually thinking you could write those pornographic z-movies that you rent online. And don't deny it Lee, I've seen the cases strewn around. What was it last night – Big Bosomed Babes in the Bush? Or are you more of a Weeping Willies person?' Those were her last words before exiting the house.

On her way there, she picked up the phone. 'Hi Anthony, it's Lucy Adams, from LA Headhunting? Yes, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be at the office in 15-20 minutes. When you get there, just wait outside, and if anyone questions you, just show them the email. Ok, I'll see you there. Bye.'

Arriving at the office, her client smiled at her, as he waited with a friend. 'Oh I didn't know you weren't alone.' 'This is Devious M'Bayu. He is an outgoing Deputy Manager for our company, and is here to advise me.' She nervously smiled and extended her hand. 'Hi, I'm Lucy.' He smiled and shook her hand, but didn't speak.

'I forgot to mention, he doesn't speak any English, we communicate in Afrikaans.' 'That's perfectly fine, I trust you, after all.' A third man then walked in with a large bag, and locked the door. 'How did you get the key?' Her client then smiled. 'You want to be careful of where you keep your keys. When you walk past me into here, I slide the key right off.'

While this chat was going on, "Devious" had sneaked around the rear of Lucy, and without a moment's warning, handcuffed her to a chair, and then his shovel-like hands wrapped around Lucy, one on each side of her face, restraining her head as her client produced a gold pocket watch. 'When I get out of here I am going straight to the police.'

'You're not going anywhere. And in a moment, you won't want to. Watch the pretty gold pendulum swing back and forth, and you will fall deep into my hypnotic spell, deep into my words.' Lucy stared straight on, falling under the influence. After over three minutes of this, her eyes started fluttering.

'When I click my fingers, you will fall into a deep sleep for exactly four hours. When you awaken, you will be totally under my command Ms. Adams.' The man clicked his fingers, and immediately, Lucy's eyes closed and she collapsed, the force of the collapse breaking one of the handcuffs. 'Moses, undo her.'

After she was freed from her bindings, she was immediately bundled into the sports bag, which was then zipped up, and carried outside to a waiting van, where the bag was thrown into the rear of the vehicle. Just as one of the men was about to close the van, he was shouted at by the ringleader. 'Open the bag you idiot! We want her breathing!' After the bag was opened, they all got into the front of the van, and sped off.

Three minutes later

An intern knocked on the door of the office, for no answer. 'Ms. Adams, I've brought you your morning coffee.' As there was still no answer, the young lady let herself in, and saw nothing but the ruined handcuffs. She quickly got her phone out and called the front desk. 'Hi, it's Mindy Passwell, Lucy Adams' intern? I think she's gone missing, she's not in her office and there's a pair of handcuffs on the floor. I'll notify them immediately.'

Four hours later, in Chelsea

As Lucy woke from her sleep, she seemed confused as to what happened. 'Where am I? And who are all of you?' The client from earlier then stepped forward. 'My name is George Vine. And the three of us control your every thought and movement.' Lucy then stood up, and immediately found herself kneeling in front of George.

'My master.' 'Correct. You and your business will make us lots of money.' The younger man who brought the bag into the office also stepped forward at this point. 'This is Jordan Devious. He is your boyfriend and your one true love.' She seemed less convinced about this, so George brought his pendulum out again. 'Watch the pendulum Lucy. You are our slave. Do as we tell you.'

She then backed down again. 'I apologise sir.' 'So, is he your one true love?' 'Yes, Jordan is my one true love.' 'You do as he tells you. It is the place of you in the relationship.' 'Yes sir.' Jordan then took her jacked off and stared rubbing his hand across her body. 'I will do as you command sir.' 'I'm sure that you will. For now though, you must return to your work. Tonight, our fun begins.' She walked out, not blinking once as the three discussed their next move.

'We've got her now!' 'We just need to wait for our delivery. It should be here within a few days. And once it is here, then we have her forever. Jordan, you will have your wife.' 'Yeah man. I can do like, whatever I want?' 'As long as we're here, yes. Just in case she tries to resist again.'

That evening

As Lucy finished for the day, she was about to get in her car when Lee arrived. 'Finally got off your bum then did you? Told you it wasn't scary out here.' 'Very funny. I just came to ask if you fancied going to the pub later?' 'Sure.' Before they could leave, Jordan walked over. 'Lucy, we're going.' She seemed to snap back into a trance when he said this. 'Of course sir.' She then walked off with him, leaving Lee totally perplexed.

In Chelsea

Lucy was stood in her suit, as Jordan stared at her. 'Tonight is our fun. Or should I say, my fun. Just as a test, I want you to bark like a dog.' As she immediately did this, his co-conspirators made their presence known in the room's entrance. 'Jordan, we tell you, don't mess around. You want something, you get it.'

'Yeah man I know, I'm just testing the waters aren't I? Because this sh*t failed last time! So I wanted to make sure it was working.' 'Well once you're done testing the waters, remember that we have big plans for tomorrow, so we need to lay all groundwork today.' 'Yeah I know, it's all cool. We'll put her to work. After I put her to bed.'

The next morning

With Lucy still being manipulated by them, the group which had taken her got to work. 'Lucy, you have work today. During your Lunch break, you will come straight to 99 London Road. At night, you live here. Understand?' 'I do.' 'Also, when you return tonight, you will have 2000 of your British pounds with you.' She looked at him, unblinkingly. 'I will do that for you.'

An hour later

Arriving at work, she found Lee waiting for her. 'You're out of bed early. It's not the afternoon yet.' 'Yeah, very funny. What's going on with you?' 'Meaning what exactly?' 'Yesterday, you were just talking to me and then you randomly walked off when some other guy told you to.' 'Oh yeah, sorry – we were having a drink together. I sometimes do that with clients. Did you come all the way over here just for that?'

'Yes. I was worried when you didn't come back home last night.' 'Aww, that's sweet. Slightly creepy, but still sweet. And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Oh, and just to let you know, I won't be home for a few days, I'm doing some business up in the North.' Still concerned, Lee tried to interject. 'Well I'll come with you.'

'And why would I need that?' 'You might get lost up there. You know, new area and all that.' In her current state, Lucy was incredibly resistant to any help. 'You do realise I'm going to the North, not Pan's Labyrinth.' Before he could reply, she spun around, hitting him in the face with her ponytail, and then sauntering off.

As Lucy entered the building, the receptionist hollered her. 'Coffee Ms. Adams?' 'Yes, make it quick as well. I don't want to spend 10 minutes waiting.' 'Yes Ms. Adams.' As soon as Lucy got to the office, she got a phone call. 'Hello?' 'Good morning Lucy, this is George Vine.' Her gaze immediately changed. 'How can I help you?'

'I just want to be certain you remembered our deal.' 'Yes – 2000 when I return tonight. I will not let you down.' 'Glad to hear it. Is your flatmate going to be in on your lunch break?' 'I can get rid of him if you wish.' 'Get him out of the way.' 'I understand – I will follow your command.' 'You will become a Queen.' 'If that is what you wish.'

Shortly after the call ended, the receptionist walked in. 'Your coffee Ms. Adams.' Lucy snatched the cup, and took one sip of the coffee, before spitting it out. 'What did you put in that?' 'Splash of milk, two sweetener.' Slowly becoming more deranged mentally, Lucy without hesitation threw the scalding cup of coffee over the poor receptionist, causing her to scream in agony.

The callous headhunter then looked up, and reached up to the security camera in the office, before taking a pair of rubber gloves out of her pocket, and cutting through the electrical wires for the camera with a Swiss army knife, before forcing the burnt receptionist out of her office and into a nearby lift, but not without the warning words 'If you breathe a word of this to ANYBODY else, next time I'll kill you.'

Around 30 minutes later, Lucy's office neighbour knocked on. 'Whoever it is, I could really do without this right now.' 'It's Alan from Office 16.' 'Fine, come in.' He walked in, immediately noticing the felled camera. 'What happened there?' 'Have no idea – found it like this when I came in. I'll report it to Estates later. So what did you want?'

'Well I was just coming back from a fag break, and I saw Anne-Marie downstairs.' 'Anne-Marie?' 'Yeah, you know, the receptionist. Been here about 4 months, idolises you.' 'Don't know why.' Surprised at her response, he kept going. 'Anyway, she was really wound up, she said something about having coffee thrown over her?'

'And you're telling me why exactly?' 'We know that she was in your office shortly before it happened.' 'Well that must have been when I went to the ladies. I remember coming back in about five minutes ago, and there was that coffee stain on my carpet.' 'Ok, thanks.' Alan shrugged his shoulders, and then walked out again.

Lunchtime

Before exiting the office for lunch, Lucy got her phone out and contacted Lee. 'Lucy, you want to speak to me today?' 'Don't get ahead of yourself big boy. I'm having a meeting with someone at the flat in 30 minutes, so I want you out for the rest of the day. Go and see your Dad.' 'Lucy, he lives in Blackpool.' 'Perfect – you can stay there.'

'Why do you want me out of the way anyway?' 'Because every time I have a client home, you embarrass me. Well, more than normal anyway.' 'Fine, you know what, I will be out.' 'Good. Hopefully don't see you soon then.' No sooner had she come off the phone, then she phoned Mr. Vine.

'I've arranged for him to be absent the rest of the day. We will work on a more… permanent solution.' 'We will be at the apartment in 20 minutes.' 'As you request - I will be waiting for you.' 'I'm glad to hear it Lucy.' A deep chuckle came from the other end, before the call terminated.

Due to transport delays, Lucy only reached the flat five minutes before they were due. So she quickly changed her suit for a skintight crimson red dress, before letting her hair down and applying enough cologne to make small animals choke to death. Shortly afterwards, the doorbell rung, and Jordan strolled in, followed by his "associate".

'Well what do we have here? Someone is looking good. So good.' 'I have to look good to please you.' After a kiss, Jordan sat down. 'So, what did you want to come round here for' Jordan smirked listening to the question, before getting down on a knee. 'Lucy Adams, I command you to marry me.'

In her current state, she had no inhibitions. 'It would be my honour to marry you.' After another kiss, George joined them. 'She said yes.' 'Good. The ring should be here tomorrow. You get married in two days – already arranged.' 'We just need to get rid of the flatmate.' Jordan then turned to his fiance.

'Lucy, we need you to get rid of your flatmate… for good.' 'What would you like me to do?' He just whispered down her ear and her eyes widened, before narrowing again, as if her brain was unsuccessfully trying to escape the spell that she was under. 'If that is what you desire, I will deliver.'

That evening

Lee was sat by himself in the bar when Daisy walked in, wearing a purple netball shirt backwards. 'You know, I went round to yours earlier and I couldn't for the life of me understand why I couldn't unlock the door. After all, I only have one key. I eventually realised that I was on the wrong street – can you believe that?'

Depressed, he just looked over and said 'Yes.' 'Is this seat taken?' Before he could answer, she had sat down next to him. 'I'm sensing you're not very happy today.' 'What gave you the clue – the fact I'm not smiling or the fact I've not called you an eejit yet?' 'Well I think it was when I saw you here on your own.'

'Daisy, I come here on my own every day.' 'Really? Where's Tim?' 'Are you kidding? He left more than a year ago. He's now in Dresden and is married to a pregnant Austrian called Sabrina.' 'Oh, ok. I don't remember him leaving that's all.' 'Daisy, you got back from visiting him less than two weeks ago.'

'Oh yeah. So, what's wrong?' 'Lucy, she's acting really bizarrely.' 'Like how exactly?' 'Just avoiding me at every opportunity, she's being rude… well ruder than usual anyway.' At this point, Daisy made a very strange (and as it turned out, all too true) suggestion. 'Well, perhaps she's being brainwashed.'

'Pardon?' 'Well I had this dream a while ago that Lucy was getting married. But it wasn't really Lucy, I mean it was Lucy, but it's like she was being controlled by some malevolent evil force. And they forced her to get married.' Lee wasn't so concerned about her dream though. 'Where did you learn the word "malevolent"?'

'Well, I don't actually know what it means, I just heard Lucy talking about it.' 'When?' 'About 10 minutes ago. She was on the phone and saying to someone that 'She was malevolent." Sounded quite cool actually.' Lee shook his head hearing this. 'I don't know what's going on with that woman sometimes.'

Daisy then got her phone out, and smiled. 'Aww look it's Lucy, she's getting married in two days.' 'What?' 'Lucy.' 'Yes.' 'Getting married.' 'Yes.' 'In two days.' 'Daisy, I heard you the first time you blank-brained imbecile. I didn't even know she was engaged.' 'She's just got engaged it says.' 'Does it say who to?' 'No, but there's a man next to her smiling, I think he might be getting married.'

Still with a bad feeling, Lee resolved to confront Lucy about it. 'I'm going back to the flat to talk to her.' As he walked off with purpose, Daisy looked round. 'I mean if you don't want to know the rest of my dream then that's fine I suppose. What, with what happens during the wedding and all that.'

At the flat

With George having left to continue wedding preparations, and Jordan having gone out to book plane tickets, Lucy was alone in the flat when Lee turned up, walking in uninvited. 'Have you ever heard of knocking? I know they probably don't have front doors in the North, you probably just use blocks of wood, but in the civilised world we knock on doors.'

'So, getting married.' 'Yep.' 'Two days after getting engaged.' 'Yep.' 'Doesn't that just seem a little bit fishy to you?' 'I want to get married, he is the love of my life.' 'Are you sure about that though?' The way she was being programmed, Lucy was only able to repeat her instructed line again. 'Wake up Lucy! This is too much too quick! You know that as well as anyone.'

'I want to get married. If you get in our way you will be removed.' 'What's that supposed to mean?' 'If you get in our way you will be removed. Now get out.' As Lee turned around, Lucy smashed him in the back of the head with a crowbar. 'Nothing will stop me getting married. Especially you' she said, scornfully, before pulling his body carefully out of the flats' fire exit.

The next afternoon

Lee woke up in a daze, with Frank stood above him (for once). 'Dad, what the hell are you doing here?' 'Do you not remember Lee?' 'Remember what?' 'Somebody attacked you near the flat. They left you for dead – if that Daisy lass hadn't have found you lay there, who knows what could have happened? She called me and when we realised you weren't dying, decided that I'd bring you back up here.'

Lee then shot up in a panic. 'Lucy' 'She's absolutely fine. But I'm afraid you won't be able to attend her wedding – I've been told to keep you up here for at least a week to allow you to recover.' 'Hang on – up here?' 'Yeah, up here – in Blackpool.' 'Right, I really need to get back down to Lucy' 'I'm sorry Lee, I can't have you doing that.' Lee then started to explain his concerns to his oft-absent father.

In London

Lucy had just straightened her hair, when George walked in. Towering over his prey, he gave Lucy some pre-wedding instructions. 'Lucy, you are getting married tomorrow.' 'Yes master.' 'I will pick you up at 10am, and drive you down to the church. When we arrive, I will hand you the ring to give to Jordan. Nothing must interrupt the wedding.' 'I will do my duty.'

Blackpool

Having explained his concerns, Lee waited for Frank to speak. 'Well son, I can tell you that I've not been there for you enough during your life.' 'I could have told you that.' 'But I will tell you that I will not let you down here. If you truly believe that this wedding shouldn't be taking place, then I will take you down there and we can stop the wedding before it happens.' Lee then hugged him. 'Thanks Dad.'

The day of the wedding

Lucy had just finished her preparations and deleted Lee's number from her phone, when George knocked on. 'It is time.' 'I am ready. Take me to my love.' He took her hand, and lead her out, almost pushing her into the car, before it sped off, with her barely even blinking, focused only on her job.

As Jordan waited, the Wedding March played and Lucy walked down the aisle, smiling blankly, still deep under his spell. She got to the bottom of the aisle, and stood, arms at her side, waiting for her "love" and herself to get hitched.

'We are here today to witness the marriage of Lucy Adams and Jordan Devious. After this service, they will be joined in holy matrimony.' Anthony then produced a velvet cushion with two rings. The ring on the left was simple and elegant, while the one on the right was far more opulent, finished in shiny onyx.

'Lucy, please take the ring on the left.' She did this, still smiling. 'Repeat after me. I, Lucy Adams.' 'I, Lucy Adams.' 'Give thee, Jordan William Devious.' 'Jordan William Devious.' 'This ring.' 'This ring.' 'As a sign of love, affection, and total obedience.' She didn't hesitate to repeat, her mind deep within his clutches. 'As a sign of love, affection, and total obedience.'

As she slid the ring onto his finger, the other ring was passed to her husband-to-be. 'Repeat after me. I, Jordan William Devious.' 'I, Jordan William Devious.' 'Give thee, Lucy Adams.' 'Give thee, Lucy Adams.' 'This special ring.' 'This special ring.' 'As a sign of lust, affection, and dominance.' 'As a sign of lust, affection, and dominance.'

As he slid the ring gently onto her finger, it crackled slightly with electricity, which went up her arm, and her eyes went dark and lifeless. 'You are now husband and wife, and master and slave. You will kiss your husband.' She kissed him on the lips, and as he looked into her eyes, she spoke in a monotone style.

'How may I serve you?' 'Come with me Lucy. I have plans for you.' 'As you command.' Just as they went to walk out, Lee ran in. 'Stop the wedding!' Anthony chuckled at this. 'It's too late for that. And it's too late for her.' He then noticed her eyes. 'What've you done to her?' 'That ring forced electrical pulses into the brain. She's completely under our mind control. And if you try taking it off of her, the resulting changes in the brain will kill her on the spot. So you have a simple choice.'

'Go on.' 'You could take the ring, and kill the woman you love. You could stand there and watch us take her out of your life forever. Or… you can pay us. Pay us for her services.' Lee looked shocked for a moment, before responding. 'Not a chance. I may have done some morally questionable things in my life, mainly from being born in the North, but I would never do anything like that!'

Ant smirked, and then Lucy walked past him, tying her hair up in a ponytail on order of her new husband. 'We are moving to Nigeria. You will become my African Princess, and you will restart your business there.' 'Yes, I will do that.'

Six weeks later

Lucy and her husband had returned to the UK to remove the remaining fixtures of her old office. She had her hair looped with a purple hair scrunchie, and she was wearing a very low-cut black dress. She was also now four weeks pregnant. As she walked towards her office, Lee saw her, and having had six weeks to mull over things, he had made an important decision.

So to start with, he confronted Jordan one more time. 'So you have come with money, no? Otherwise why are you here?' 'I'll give you one more chance to let Lucy go. We don't have to resort to this.' 'Resort to what? You have nothing, while I now have full control of her brain! I had full control the moment that she had that ring on her finger.'

'Before I do what I do, just tell me one thing – was she in pain when it happened?' Jordan burst into fits of laughter at this. 'No, she wasn't. She was falling so deep under my words and spell that this probably wasn't even needed. It was just insurance.' Lee then got very angry. 'Well that insurance is just about to pay out.'

Without hesitation, he snatched the ring off of her finger, and Lucy took one deep breath, before the colour went out of her face and she collapsed to the floor, eyes wide open. 'Lucy would rather be dead then be a skivvy for anyone.' He then stamped on the ring before calling 999. 'Hello, what service do you need?' 'It's my friend – I think she's dead.'

When the autopsy report came through several weeks afterwards, Lucy's father opened it. 'It says Lucy Adams, born 29th October 1979, died 20th May 2015. It says there is no evidence of any damage to any organs, aside from some moderate scar tissue on the liver, a sign that she had recently been drinking heavily. Cause of death given as Sudden Cardiac Death of unknown origin.' Clearly upset, Lee stayed supportive. 'All I can say is that I hope she's successful up there.'

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this and/or want to see more of this type of fic from me, leave kudos and/or a review. All advice or nice words are appreciated.


End file.
